


The Night We Met

by AStarlitSunflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, HarriscoFest2018, M/M, Previous Abusive Relationship, TW: Past Abuse, harrisco, no powers au, nothing graphic but mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/pseuds/AStarlitSunflower
Summary: #HarriscoFest2018 Prompt: Rescuing From An Ex.~ This kinda got away from me in Length. ~





	The Night We Met

“Hang tight a sec,” Cindy gripped Cisco’s arm and trotted off past him, ditching him at the bar. He couldn’t blame her, he followed her movement until he pinpointed her target; a gorgeous tall dirty blonde, that made him wonder which one of them was the prey and on the predator. Cisco just sighed and pulled his hair to fall forward, hiding the profile of his face on both sides. 

 

He hated bars like this, dingy hole-in-the-wall bars, that always felt too crowded and too open depending on where you stood. The warmth matching a palm all too familiar slides across Cisco’s back though it feels all too like a strike. It makes Cisco jump from his skin and turn around to find no one close enough to touch him. He sighs and turns back around, quickly waving his hand to order a drink then pull a stool under him. 

 

_He’s not here._

 

_That was just a memory._

 

His fingers tapped in succession on the bar before his glass was set in front of him and he took a much needed sip to let it warm down his throat and burn him back to reality. 

 

He and Hunter broke up months ago. All his bruises, cuts, wounds had healed. There wasn’t a trace of Hunter left in his life; except in his head. He took a sip of his whiskey and winced when he swallowed. He glanced back over at Cindy, her and Honey-Hair seemed to be hitting it off well. Still, he wanted to stick around, she could take care of herself absolutely, but just in case, for some reason, she struck out Cisco would wait. He had a half hour policy with he anyway, so he had time to kill. 

 

He simply kept his eyes on the glass in front of him; watched the drink swirl and swish every time he set it back down. He kept his hair down, using it to hide. It worked for the most part, eventually Cindy’s laugh faded out, or Cisco stopped listening for it. People came and went, ordering drinks, or greasy food; some bumping into Cisco, pulling him from his train of thought each time. 

 

He was about to drain his third glass and leave, his nose suddenly burning, eyes watering and hands shaking out of his control. He knew that cologne anywhere, it churns his stomach, makes the alcohol and bile mix and bubble inside him. This time, the hand he felt made skin burn too cold; caused him to hiss and jump to his feet, both hands gripping the bar. 

 

“You’ve lost weight.” Hunter spoke down to him, his hand squeezing Cisco’s hip. “You miss me that much,” It was a statement “I knew you never wanted me gone.” Cisco could hear the twisted smile, but he couldn’t look, if he looked he was gone. 

 

Cisco opened his mouth to speak but it was too dry, his throat closed and he was lucky he was breathing. He shut his eyes tight and shook his head, his hand still shaking as he moved and pushed Hunter’s hand off him. “I’m here with someone.” Hunter’s hand didn’t move, it gripped tighter, Cisco winced at the memory. Shit. Technically, it wasn’t a lie. He did arrive here with someone, Hunter just didn’t need to know who, or when, or if that person was still here. 

 

“You’re lying Cisco, I could always tell when you were.” Hunter hummed softly, his hand still gripping, feeling Cisco shaking. “Why don’t you say we go home? Don’t you want to stop mooching off that bitch friend of yours?” His voice softened after that, all honey. “Come on, Cisco, you know I’ve missed you. God, I’ve missed you.” His hand slid down the side of his thigh, when it curved around the muscle to come up the back Cisco smacked him off again, this time successful. 

 

“No!” He whispered sharply, his tears just seconds from spilling over. “You don’t….I have to-” He put a hand over his mouth, turned and rushed himself to the bathroom, Hunter shouting his name. He made it to the bathroom before he realized it; he shoved the door open while fumbling to get his phone from his jacket pocket. In a quick act he found himself on the floor, clutching his wrist while his phone slide and smacked hard against the wall, cracking the screen and rendering it unusable. 

 

When Cisco pushed the door open, a man on the other side pulled; causing Cisco’s momentum to hurl him forward while the man did his best to step out of the way, only to be taken out on the legs, landing down on his hands and knees. He was cursing, or shouting, maybe coughing but Cisco couldn’t tell, his own ears clogged up with his sobs and he scrambled after his phone. 

“No please, fuck, no, no!” He tapped at the screen, pressed the power button, shook it in desperation. No light indicated the phone would work. Cisco let out a broken sound, staring at his phone, cursing at it as he drops it back on the tiles. 

 

“Hey.” The other tumble victim called out to him, “Hey! You feeling okay?” Clearly he wasn’t, what a stupid question.

 

Cisco sat back, running his hands down as his face he let out a deep breath; forcing himself to stop hyperventilating. When the stranger called out again, he removed his hands. “Do you, Please do you have a phone I can borrow?” He moved to his knees then stood, reaching his hand out to help the other one to his feet. 

 

Once standing Cisco felt small, which wasn’t unusual, but something in his chest felt different about this time. “Don’t you know to have one of those covers so your phone doesn’t break?” The taller man scoffed a bit, brushing his shirt and jeans off of dust. 

 

“Look, it’s...It’s a long story about that. But please, it’s a matter of life and death. I promise the other number I call you can delete, this isn’t just a weird bar bathroom thing, I’m serious I need a pho-” Cisco rambled until the stranger raised a hand and he let a breath out.

 

“My phone’s dead, I was just about to leave. Why not just use the phone at the bar?” Stranger suggested, shrugging one shoulder as he went to the door. 

Something in Cisco surged, he reached and grabbed the other mans arm, “ _ Please _ ,” Cisco begged. “Your phone.” He could feel his eyes well up again, his mouth trembling as he fought off the tears.

 

“It’s dead.” The stranger repeated but let the door shut without stepping through. “When you said life or death...Do you mean that?” His hands slid in his pocket, Cisco finally letting go of his forearm. 

 

“My…” Cisco cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down; his eyes shadowed by the sudden fall of hair with the movement. “My ex is here. He’s-He would…” He puffed air out, shaking his head while dropping it back to let his hair fall. “Look, it wasn’t pretty. My friend slash roommate was here and now she’s not and he is, and I told him I was here with someone.” Cisco paced as he explained, hands alternating from waving about to tucked against his chest. “And I’m here with no one. And he’ll just...He’ll do it all over again.” Cisco exhaled the last part, looking down at the tiles. 

 

The stranger took one step closer, “Harry.” Is all he said, hands still deep in his pockets though the muscles in his arms were tense, as if he were making fists. His eyes not looking away from Cisco’s face, even when he looked up as if Harry had spoken gibberish. “It’s my name,” Harry stated the obvious, nodding his head.

 

Cisco rolled his eyes, “Why are you telling me your name?” Cisco wiped his face again, sniffling. 

 

“You should know your dates name, shouldn’t you?” He reached one hand out to shake. “You don’t have to shake it.” He shrugs, seeing some tension relieve out of the shorter mans shoulders. At that, he dropped his hand back at his hips. “You’re here with someone now. My name’s Harry. Let’s close your tab, and get food.” He spoke so matter of factly, so damn sure of himself.

 

But, if Cisco wanted to object, his chest didn’t constrict in fear. “Francisco...Cisco, uhm  Ramon.” His arms unfolded just a bit. “You don’t have t-” The hand flew up again when Cisco flinched it went right back down, and Cisco glanced between that and “Harry.” A simple gesture but, Cisco felt warm. 

 

“What do you do?” Harry asked, gruff but patient.

 

“Build computers….it’s why I don’t have the-”

 

“Case on the phone because you can just replace it yourself.” Harry nodded, lifting a shoulder in understanding. “My Name’s Harrison Wells. I’m a software engineer.” He shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal. “Now, come on, you don’t have to hold my hand, but I’m going to put my hand on your back, is that alright?” 

 

Cisco nodded slightly, wiping his face one last time and stepping half a step ahead of Harry, who, as promised, only placed his hand on his back between his shoulderblades. It seemed to rest easy there, like a puzzle piece. He backed up a step when he saw Hunter at the bar, leaning on his forearm against it, staring directly at him. Harry’s hand pressed ever so slightly more into his back for comfort, not rushing him to take a step but remind him he was there. 

 

“I’m sure I could take him.” Harry mumbled out.

 

Cisco couldn’t think of a response. 

 

“Hey, I’m going to hold your hand, squeeze it.” Harry’s hand went down, carefully lacing their fingers. He bit back the wince at the crush Cisco gave his fingers and walked on. Closer to the bar, Harry took the half step lead and put himself between Hunter and Cisco, he simply gave a glance at Hunter before rolling his eyes and looking right past him to call out to the bartender and asking for the tab to close. 

 

Hunter fumed, clearing his throat roughly. “Excuse me, you need to let go of my dates hand.” Hunter moved to stand straight, towering over them though he wasn’t that much taller than Harry. 

 

Cisco’s knuckles were white gripping to Harry’s hand; All Harry did was shake his head a bit. “You’re confused, I’m holding my dates hand, not yours. Ramon and I have been here for a few hours. You must be thinking of someone else.” Harry moved to nudge past Hunter, Cisco nearly glued to the spot in fear as Harry moved his hand to grip his pocket while paying for their tabs and signing the receipt. 

 

He took Cisco’s hand once more, turning to walk away when Hunter Grabbed Cisco’s other hand, tugging hard. Harry stumbled back with the pull and moved Cisco to be behind him. “Look, Lurch. You touch him again, and I will make it so you can’t feel  _ anything  _ but pain.” Harry hissed through grit teeth. 

 

“Alright, knock it off you two, you got it off your chests that’s enough.” The bartender called out and Hunter stepped back, not breaking eye contact with Harry as he did. Harry simply snarled at Hunter before turning, not letting go of Cisco’s hand as he walked towards the exit. 

 

Waiting for the crosswalk at the corner of the street was when Cisco snapped back into reality, still holding to Harry’s hand. “What you did-.....Said, and….how you...How?” Cisco looked up at him, the cool air of the night helping cool him off and get him to focus.

 

“My late-wife was a counselor for people in your situation, she taught me a lot when she would be studying.” He nodded, walking when the light change allowed them to.

 

“Where are we going?” Cisco looked around, trying to read the street signs while they walked.

 

“Big Belly, there’s one a few blocks away and I could go for chocolate shake wi-”

 

“With some fries dipped in, me too.” Cisco exhaled out, following his steps easily now.

 

“And you can call your friend from there, let her know you’re safe. Keep up the pace, Ramon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts are always appreciated either here or on my tumblr! 
> 
> Tumblr has the same username as this!


End file.
